Person of Interest
by Simon920
Summary: Things are seriously not going well for Dick Grayson up at Hudson University.
1. Chapter 1

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Note:** Years ago there was a several chapter story in canon about Dick up at Hudson University; he's been dumped by his girlfriend for not being around enough and is quickly replaced by her new beau, a fellow who (no surprise) turns out to be a bad guy. Robin, or rather Dick, busts the guy and ends up walking away from his ex.

This is a rethinking of that set up.

**Person of Interest**

Dick had been at Hudson for almost two months and it wasn't going well.

Closing his door behind him he picked up the phone and made a call.

After a few rings—"Hey, you busy?"

"Robbie, my friend, what, you have a hot date and she has a friend for me? I knew there was a reason why we're friends."

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not exactly but I could work on it. 'You have a minute?"

"Shoot."

"It's, it's like..." He trailed off for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted to say and why. "You ever have the feeling that you've made a mistake, maybe a series of them and the only thing that will fix them is to back up and start over?"

On the other end of the line Roy's voice lost it's swagger and changed to that of a concerned friend, well, relatively speaking. "What's going on, Dick? 'You in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so it's , I dunno. Robin isn't working out here and because I'm so busy trying to solve some cases I, this is stupid."

"No it isn't, what's happening?"

"Robin isn't accepted here by almost everyone, it's like I'm an interloper and because I'm spending so much time trying to solve some cases my grades are slipping."

"_Your_ grades are slipping? You're Mr. Four-point-zero."

"'Used to be but that was then and this is now. Plus, the pisser is that the classes aren't that hard, I just don't have time to do the work, write the papers."

"Cut back on your case load."

"Yeah, I know." He stopped and shifted on the bed, laying down on the pile of pillows. "And my girlfriend just dumped me. She said that I'm not around enough and I'm too unemotional."

"Ouch. Look, what do you say I take a drive up there and we'll see what we can do to turn that frown upside down."

What the hell, was Roy using again? "...Excuse me?"

"I'll see you in a couple of hours and we'll hang put. 'Misery loves company, right? You tell me your problems, I'll tell you mine."

Well..."Yeah? 'You sure?"

"'See you in a little while—as Roy and Dick, okay?"

"'Sounds real good. Roy, thanks."

"That's what friends are for, Robbie. I owe you."

Stretching his arms and rolling the kinks out of shoulders, Dick's smile broadened. God it was good to have friends. The last few weeks, okay, ever since he'd arrived at Hudson things hadn't exactly been going his way.

There had been Robin problems because neither the administration nor the students trusted him, not sure if her was there to protect and serve or to gain PR for himself. The only group which seemed happy to have him there was the New Carthage Police Department which was easily overwhelmed by anything larger than a kegger gone out of control. He'd been granted jurisdiction in the area easily enough but he was still an outsider and the new kid on the block.

Then there were his classes; he hated them. Bruce had pressured him into declaring a business major and he hated business. He knew he was expected to take over for Bruce eventually but, cripes, talk about something he didn't want to do.

And Dick Grayson, he was having trouble fitting in as well. In a way he was used to that since to function as Robin he knew from long experience that he would be unable to have close friends, a roommate, frat brothers or join any sports teams but...wasn't all that stuff a big part of going to college in the first place? He couldn't even live in the dorms like everyone else, he had to have a private place in a private boarding house so that his secret identity wouldn't be compromised.

He was lonely and felt like a fish out of water, something he wasn't used to. All his life he'd bee able to adapt, make friends easily, fit in wherever he went—until now. He felt off-balance, unsure of himself and he didn't like it but wasn't sure what he could do about it.

Frustrated and depressed about everything and then being dumped by Lori a few days ago he'd done something he knew might be a mistake and, even if it wasn't, was certainly something he'd have a lot of explaining to do when he saw Bruce for the Thanksgiving break in a couple of weeks.

It wouldn't be pretty.

Two and a half hours later Roy Harper, he pulled off the highway at the New Carthage exit, followed the signs to the Hudson campus and made a few turns til he came to the street where Dick had rented a room.

He'd been thinking on the drive; this wasn't like Dick, not at all. Dick was, he was like the most together person on he entire planet, never lost his cool, never screwed up, always in control. On the phone he sounded overwhelmed, snowed under and depressed—sooo not like him. Well, hell. Maybe it just meant that he was human after all. A few beers, a shoulder to cry his troubles on and he'd be okay; this was Dick Grayson they were talking about. Robin, f'chrissake, leader of the Titans, Batman's right hand bird.

He'd be fine.

Roy pulled up to the slightly seedy boarding house Grayson had ended up in instead of the dorms; privacy so Robin could fly without dealing with a nosy roommate and all of that. Well, maybe old Dick should have seriously embraced the idea of being a college student instead of continuing the split personality concept.

But the street was cordoned off with yellow police 'crime scene' tape. There were at least half a dozen squad cars, lights flashing blocking the road. Stopping his car a block or so away Roy walked as close as he could get, close enough to see the police leading someone down the walk in handcuffs and place him in one of the squad cars.

It was Dick Grayson.

"Excuse me, officer, what's going on?"

"'Murder suspect, just taking him down to the station for some questioning."

What the hell?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

_(With apologies to any and all real lawyers and police officers out there. No offense is intended by my amateur scribblings.)_

"Dick, what's going on?" Roy was shouting across the police cordon

"I don't know, call Bruce."

"'You sure?"

Dick nodded, it was all he had time to do before the men leading him jerked his arms. "That's enough, in the car." Dick was loaded into the back seat of the police cruiser, a cop's hand on his head as he bent down to slide into the car. The door was solidly slammed and with sirens wailing and lights flashing, driving away with two more cars as escorts.

Roy was left standing there. Call Bruce? Christ, he'd pay big money to not have to make this call but he had no choice and knew that before he said anything to the Bat he needed facts because he knew damn well that they'd be demanded and they'd damn well better be accurate.

"Excuse me, officer, that kid who was just taken away, what was he supposed to have done?"

"Who are you?"

"Nobody, just a friend of his; nobody."

"Well, Nobody, an announcement will be made from headquarters later so if you want to know anything you'll have to wait for that. This is a closed crime site." The man turned away, the conversation was over.

Dammit.

Murder? Dick Grayson—as opposed to Robin—was being held on suspicion of murder. Ridiculous. And who the hell was he supposed to have killed? And why?

Jesus, what a mess.

He asked around but no one seemed to know anything and if they did,they weren't talking except for a smirk or two and comments about 'fucking spoiled rich guys who think they can get away with anything.'

He tried to talk to Lori something, Dick's now ex girlfriend but she'd left town, gone home and wouldn't take calls. Great.

He tried the police station to see if any kind of announcement was being made but either the cop he'd spoken to was wrong or he was just being blown off. He was none too politely told that unless he had a reason to ask he should keep his questions to himself. At that point, frustrated, he almost changed into Speedy and let them know that he was on the case, thank you, but couldn't think why Speedy would care about Dick Grayson's ass was in a sling and so held that idea in reserve, for now, anyway.

The next day an blurb in the New Carthage Courier stated that;_ 'Richard Grayson, 18, from Brixton was apprehended under suspicion in the murder o David Colby, 19, from Philadelphia. Both were students Hudson University at the time of the murder. An investigation is on going.'_

Roy had done everything he could think of to prove Dick's innocence but wasn't having much luck and Dick remained in custody. He was hoping to be able to call Bruce with good news but...

"Hello, is Bruce there? This is Roy Harper."

"A moment, Master Roy, I'll connect you."

The voice, cold and no-nonsense. "What's happening?"

"It's Dick, sir, he asked me to call you. There's a problem, he's been arrested or is being held for questioning in a murder case up in New Carthage."

There was a pause while Bruce considered the source he was listening to. "Is this some sort of a bad joke? Titan humor? He asked you to call me seven hours ago, why the delay?"

Oh, crap. "I was trying to see what evidence they might have against him; it's all circumstantial so that's good."

"But he'd still being held. I understand that he's already made his call to Lucius Fox and two of my top criminal lawyers have been sent to New Carthage to see what the actual situation is. Do you have anything to add?"

"...No sir, the Titans will do everything we can to..."

"No need." The line as cut.

Roy knew there was more he had to do, for starters, he had to tell the rest of the team, let them know that Dick was in a bit of a jam, as Alfred might say. And who was this guy Dick was supposed to have killed?

* * *

In New Carthage Police Headquarters, a small building with one holding cell and a police force of six men and one woman, Dick Grayson was being questioned in the conference room, handcuffed a hard wooden chair. Jim Goldman was there from Bruce's legal team, hand picked by Lucius.

"Now, Dick, I've known you since you enrolled at the university. We've had dinner together and I know that you and Lori were sweet on one another for a while there. I know you're a good kid so why do you think you're here?"

"I was told that I'm a suspect in a murder. I didn't kill anyone."

The chief nodded. "That's what we'd like to determine. I know when you dated Lori I never saw you do or say anything to her that a gentleman wouldn't."

"I didn't do anything to hurt her, I wouldn't do that to her or anyone."

"But you two broke up a couple of days ago and I gather that Lori was the one who asked you to leave her alone, not the other way around."

"Yes."

"And she seems to have had someone waiting in the wings, as it were. Within a matter of hours she was dating Dave Corby, wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"And now Dave is dead."

"But I didn't kill him." He looked over at his lawyer, wondering why he hadn't said anything

Something about this wasn't right. Dick didn't look as nervous as a normal college kid, an eighteen year old would be; something was off about this and McDonald wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't happy, that was obvious but he wasn't scared either. Either Grayson really was innocent or he was confident enough in his high priced lawyer and rich-kid privilege to think he had nothing to worry about.

"We have some people who say that you and Colby had a fight yesterday afternoon, 'that true? It would make sense; your girlfriend dumps you and then you see her walking with your replacement, words were exchanged and then things got a little out of hand, right?"

"Yes but he attacked _me._ I acted in self-defense and he was alive when I left him."

"Every time I've ever seen you you've been pretty even tempered, you must have been provoked, right?"

"I guess, but throwing a punch in self-defense—he started it, okay?—isn't the same as murder. He walked away under his own power."

McDonald shuffled a few papers. "So the witnesses said."

Dick knew what was happening, he'd questioned enough criminals to know the game. McDonald was probing, hoping to find a chink he could exploit. He looked over at his lawyer. So far Goldman hadn't said a word, just listened. "When was Dave found and how long had he been dead?"

"I'm afraid that I really can't discuss that, Dick. I'm sure you understand."

Goldman came to life, finally. "I'd appreciate if I could take a look at that, Chief McDonald, if you don't ind." He held out his hand.

"'Be glad to oblige but you'll have to file some paperwork first, requesting police reports. 'Nothing personal, you know how it it."

Goldman smiled. "Yes, I believe that I do, Chief."

"All right, now Dick..."

"I'm sorry, Chief but I'm advising my client to decline to answer any more questions just now, if you don't mind. I understand that no formal charges have been filed, is that right?"

"No, not yet, but I suspect that will happen soon enough."

"Then I'll be taking Dick with me for now, if that's all right."

McDonald nodded good-naturedly. "Sure, go right ahead but I'd suggest that he stay around, don't go too far."

"I'll be filing for those copies of your reports, Chief before we leave, I'd appreciate having them as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do and Mr. Goldman? I strongly suggest that he don't leave town and if he does, that he let's us know where he's going. I have a feeling that he'll be back before long."

"If you're finished for now...?"

"Oh, and one more thing, I have a court order; Dick is to surrender his passport immediately. With his assets he's a flight risk."

Dick and Goldman exchanged a look and then the boy nodded. "Fine." They stood, ready to go. "If it's all right, I'll check into a hotel for a while until this dies down."

"That's fine, just let us know where you are, if you don't mind and stay away from Lori, don't contact her; she's pretty upset about all of this."

Dick nodded again. She wasn't the only one.

That evening the news broke on the local TV stations. _'Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson has been questioned as 'a person of interest' in the murder of fellow Hudson University student Dave Corby. Corby was found beaten to death late last night behind his dorm, several hours after a number of students witnessed a fist fight between the two men. We're told that the cause of the altercation was a girl they had both been dating. Wayne Enterprises lawyers have been seen in New Carthage police station and no charges have yet been filed.'_

Back in New York the rest of the Titans were doing everything they could to gather evidence to prove Dick's innocence. It was starting to look like he might need it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Lucius had sent two of their top criminal lawyers to help Dick, Jim Goldman was assigned to stick with the boy, Stan Mercer was to poke around and find out what he could learn on his own. Jim was dealing with police, requesting copies of everything they had, Stan was talking to anyone who might have seen something, knew the Grayson or Corby kids—friends, teachers, neighbors and anyone else he could dig up.

So far it wasn't looking all that good for the boss's son.

The Corby's, Dave's parents were distraught, devastated and demanding justice. Bruce Wayne declined comment until the facts were known but did say that he stood behind his ward and had every faith in him and that his heart went out to the other young man's family and friends..

"Bruce? Look, I'm staying at the Embassy Suites in New Carthage because my rooming house is being staked out by every reporter and pap on the planet."

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, never been better."

"Dick..." It might be understandable but sarcasm wasn't what he expected from the boy.

"What do you want from me? I'm being followed every time I set foot outside the door, I can't go to class without some jackass making some comment or threat. Corby's friends seem to have some kind of contract for me."

"Excuse me?"

"My tires have been slashed twice, my windows have been broken both in the van and in my old room and I'm a leper, no one will talk to me and if they do it's an insult of some kind."

"What about the legal team Lucius sent up there, what are they getting done?"

"Jim Goldman sat in with McDonald's initial questioning and finally stepped in and ran interference; McDonald was fishing, hoping I'd confess or make some kind of mistake and admit I'd killed Dave."

"I assume you know better than that."

"Y'think? The other guy, Mercer, has been talking to people on campus and trying to get a read on me and Corby and I'm trying to lay low."

There was a short pause while Bruce considered what to do. "Okay, if you need me up there just say so, otherwise I'll stay here. I don't think that my presence would be an asset to you if you're trying for serious and innocent."

"You mean if ditz Bruce Wayne showed up with Paris Hilton on his arm?"

"Yuh." Bruce heard what sounded like a door knock through the line.

"That's Goldman, I'll let you know what's happening. Hey, did you talk to Roy?"

"I did, yes, he's seeing what, if anything he can do to help and he's got the rest of the Titans working on it, too. They'll find something."

"Tell him that he needs to check out the crime group Colby was working with; he'll know what I'm talking about."

"I will, keep me informed."

"You, too." Ending the call, Dick let Jim Goldman in, Stan Mercer right behind him. "So?"

The men sat down, unasked, and turned on the TV, volume low but audible. Stan Mercer, 30's and already balding, went over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two cans of soda, handing one to his partner.

"Please, make yourself at home." Dick was thinking how much he hated attitudes like this, used to it though he might be.

"You haven't made too many friends the last couple of months, have you?" Mercer was the one who'd been talking to people in town and on campus.

"I've been trying to juggle trips back to Gotham to fly the Wayne Corp flag, an overload of classes and a girlfriend, plus I try to avoid people who are sucking up because of Bruce's money. And I don't live in a dorm or a frat, 'makes it harder."

"Yeah, well most people haven't even heard of you and if they have they don't know you're enrolled here. Your teachers say you're a good student when you show up in class and turn in your assignments but you're often AWOL. The few kids I found who've heard of you think you're..." He checked his notes. "...'cute', 'rich', 'stuck-up', 'a hunk' and that you have a 'great ass'. Your fellow boarders in that rooming house don't know you and your landlady thinks that you're 'sex-crazed, just like every kid at that damn school'. And she'd like to know where you keep disappearing to for days at a time, something we'd also like an answer for, by the way."

Jim Goldman took his turn. "The cops have a real case against you and you're probably going to be arraigned tomorrow. All they have is circumstantial but it's compelling."

"You're saying I'm screwed." This was pointless; he'd been overloaded in with classes and his work as Robin. He hadn't found his niche here yet and he knew it but he sure as hell hadn't killed anyone and it was their jobs to prove that. Thank god the Titans were on board.

"We're saying that unless you can give us an airtight alibi, you may have yourself a serious problem. Anything?"

"You heard what I told McDonald. Ever since Lori decided..."

"Lori?"

"Lori Elton, McDonald's niece."

"Great."

"Anyway, we'd been seeing each other since about the second week of school. Things started out all right but lately they've been getting sort of rocky and..."

Mercer, interrupted. "'Seeing each other'. You two sleeping together?"

"Why?"

"Because it might matter. We all know what Bruce's rep is, if anyone thinks that you've been using this girl for a good time it won't look good. So, have you been sleeping with her?"

Dick took a breath, he hated this with everything in him. "Yes, but I wasn't using her any more than she was using me."

"So then things got rocky. Why?"

"She said that I wasn't around enough and that she thinks I'm unemotional. She dumped me about a week ago and immediately took up with Corby. I tried to talk to her a few times but he basically told me to get lost."

"What did you do?"

"I left her alone. Meanwhile there was a crime problem on campus, I saw Robin a few times on campus trying to stop this costumed character named Raven. They fought a few times, neither seemed to gain an advantage until finally Robin seemed to flatten the guy..."

"This Raven?"

"Right. But he, Raven disappeared before he could be arrested. Later that afternoon I ran into them, Corby and Lori near the Fine Arts building and he started up with me. We argued a little but I told him that I knew he was this Raven guy because another name for a raven is a corby. He got mad, we fought, I won. Lori was upset and asked me to stop and talk to her but I was angry and left."

"Where did you go?"

"Back to my room in the boarding house."

"And Corby?"

"He was on the ground but he got up, he wasn't dead if that's what you're asking."

"Who threw the first punch?"

"He did, Lori will verify that, or she should."

"And that's the last you saw him or her?"

"Yes. The first I knew that he'd been killed was the next morning when it was all over campus."

"And you were your room til the next morning?"

"No, I went out for dinner. Pizza at Gino's in town, someone probably saw me there. Then I went back to my room to work on a paper I had due in Econ."

"You don't mind if we check that all out, do you?"

He shook his head, god no, he didn't mind. "Okay, you're the lawyers, what's your strategy?"

"'Sounds to me like no one can really vouch for your alibi—some friend come over to your room, take a walk with you, anything like that? No? I heard what you said to McDonald—it's a problem. You admitted that you and Corby argued and fists were thrown—there are a number of witnesses to that. He stole your girlfriend. You made a number of accusations about him being a costumed criminal."

"Make a point."

"Robin was also seen fighting Raven, or whatever he was calling himself." Jim turned to his partner. "'You have any proof that Corby actually was this Raven nut beyond the coincidence in the name?"

Stan went to get another can of soda but settled for water before he spoke. "Pictures of him that forensics will say are a perfect match, costume or not. We found some fingerprints of Corby's in his frat room that match ones found where this Raven guy changed clothes. It might hold up and if we find whoever hied him to play dress-up and hey talk, yeah, we can go with it."

"So we can say that Robin and Raven fought, there are pictures and film of that, and then it's an easy step to..."

Dick blinked. "You're going to pin Dave's death on Robin?"

"We're going to suggest, let any judge or jury and the public make their own decisions."

"'Never work."

"Why not?"

"Robin never kills. Ever."

"C'mon, Dick, accidents happen to everyone. Maybe he didn't mean to, maybe he slipped, maybe Corby slipped. It could happen."

"Yeah, that and pigs flying."

"We'll use what we've got."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

This was getting ridiculous.

His lawyers, Bruce's lawyers were going to use the 'It wasn't _our_ boy, it was that _other _kid who killed the bad guy—swear to god'. They were going to strongly suggest that Dick Grayson was as pure as the driven snow and that out of control vigilante, Robin was the loose cannon whose lack of self control—or something—caused poor, deluded Dave Corby to meet his untimely end.

He sighed loudly and picked up his cell phone, hitting his contact list. "Roy, you're not going to believe this, you're not."

"Talk to me, m'friend, what's happening. 'You in jail or out?"

"Out for now but my lawyers have a strategy; they're going to explain that while Dave and I fought, it was Robin who was responsible for the poor lad's demise."

"You're shitting me."

"It gets better. They're going to call McDonald and demand to know why Robin hasn't been questioned, then they're planning to have him give a deposition."

"Robin is supposed to depped?"

"Uh-huh."

"Robin is supposed to agree to sitting, answering questions from these jokers, questions they're hoping will implicate him in murder?"

"In a nutshell."

Roy must have been in pain containing his laughter. "Yeah, good plan. Let's pin the crime on the—and it kills me to say this—let's pin it on the most popular costumed hero on the damn planet instead of the nobody blue collar ward of an idiot billionaire playboy. Wait til the press gets this one, junior."

"No kidding."

"'Bruce know about this idea?"

"'Haven't talked to him yet but I'm guessing he won't be thrilled."

It sounded like Roy was popping a can opened. "Beer?"

"Yeah. I kind of hate to bring this up but have you heard that Corby's funeral tomorrow is being covered by the press?"

"No, I hadn't heard." Nor was he surprised. Dick decided to take a look in his mini-fridge and lucked out; a can of Michelob light. "Have the Titans found anything?"

"Nothing useful, just that Corby was a semi-moron jock at Hudson on a football scholarship which he was about to lose for poor grades, which might explain why he turned to the dark side of the force with the crime thing."

"Anything on who might have really killed him?"

"A couple of ideas but nothing concrete. We're working on it."

"Yeah, well keep working, okay? I'd put my money on the guy he was working for as Raven."

"You got it."

Early the next morning Dick got a call from Donna. "We just heard from Bruce's lawyers, they want to have Robin come in for a deposition. They left a number for you to call them back and they also put it out to the press so you can't ignore it without being embarrassed."

"Good morning to you, too."

"God, sorry, Dick. This is just...you know. You know that we're doing what we can."

"I know that. Hey, don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Of course it will, honey. You take care." Later that afternoon Robin called Jim Goldman, agreeing to meet them at the local police station a nine that evening. Dick Grayson arranged to have dinner with Bruce Wayne at a local out of the way restaurant.

He, Robin, walked into McDonald's office at nine, sharp.

Goldman and Mercer both stood, holding out their hands to shake. They were ignored as Robin sat in the available chair.

"Thank you for coming, Robin. We appreciate it."

He didn't bother to respond to the pleasantries. "Shall we get started?"

"Of course. Where were you between six and eight PM April seventeenth of this year?"

"Working on a case."

"Where and which case?"

"In my current home.; I was on my computer checking forensics. The case was Raven's crimes over the last few weeks and proof I'd gathered to fill out an arrest warrant."

"'Anyone able to corroborate what you're saying?"

"I was alone but spoke with Speedy on the phone while I was working."

"Land line or cell?"

"Cell. No, I can't prove it but I'm sure that he'd sign either a statement or testify about it."

"No doubt." Jim shuffled a few papers. "Okay, when you were trying to collar this Raven character—whom we later found out was Dave Corby—did you two have any physical fights?"

"You know we did. There's film and it was on the news. It went on for about two weeks before ..."

"Before he was killed, yes. He was also recorded taunting you personally, 'that make you mad?"

"No. I get 'taunted' by a lot of criminals."

"'You're usually see in Gotham, 'you know Grayson from there?"

"I've met him at some charity things, I don't know how well I know him. It's not like we hang out or anything."

Stan stared at him, evaluating. "'Any idea who wold have had a reason to kill Corby beside you or Grayson?"

"I don't kill. But, sure there are a number of possible suspects, you know that as well as I do."

"Such as?"

"The other list of people he's managed to anger, cheat, double-cross, insult; take your pick. Before he took up with Grayson's girlfriend he dumped his own long time steady, left her pregnant. I'd think that her or her father wold be worth looking at."

"But not you."

"No, not me."

The two lawyers exchanged a look. "Just a few more questions, if you don't mind. I understand that you're friends with a number of the established hero community. If you were brought to trial on a charge like possible murder, I assume that you could call in some of your friends as character witnesses, right?"

"I suppose."

"And, being known heroes, they'd defend you—as a friend would defend a friend, right?"

Robin shrugged a yes.

"And they'd be sworn to tell the truth, no matter what the consequences might be for a member of the club, right?"

"They would tell the truth as far as they know it, yes."

"Something that Grayson can't depend on—having some of the highest profile and beloved people on the planet vouch for their fine upstanding character, right?"

"I guess—what's your point?"

"That you have a pretty free ride and Grayson may be taking a fall."

Oh for the love of... "If that were the case, which it isn't, then it would, maybe, make sense for me to take the blame for Dick, a person I've already said I barely know, instead of the other way around. If he's charged and convicted he's going to jail. If I were charge and convicted I might gain some leniency because of my 'connections'—according to your logic."

Oh, yeah. "Unless you and Dick are better friends than you're letting on." He opened a folder, inside were a stack of 8 X 20's, all of them showing both Dick Grayson and Robin at the same events.

Robin glanced through them; they'd been set up mover the years to prove that Dick and Robin were two different people just like Clark made sure to be photographed at the same things Superman was seen at. It was smoke and mirrors and sometimes doubles. "So we've been at some of the same things. I told you that it happens; Gotham isn't that big a place when you travel in some of the same circles."

"You two are just acquaintances?"

"That's right."

"Not friends?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

Robin just looked at them then, "Look, you can try to pin this on me all you want but we all know it's a shot in the dark at best. You don't think I killed Corby any more than anyone else will." He stood up, finished. "This is a non-starter. If you need anything else, you know how to get a hold of me."

The next morning at ten AM crowds gathered for Dave Corby's funeral. The media was there in full force, from TMZ to CNN and the New York Times.

The Corby's, Sonja and Ted were in black, crying, along with his two brothers. Lori Elton sat with the family, also in tears and dark glasses. After the full mass the procession made it's slow and somber way to the cemetery on the edge of New Carthage. There were several hundred Hudson students as well as a number of people from his old neighborhood, high school and local swim team. The place was packed, flowers everywhere, despite the family's request that donations be sent to the Police Benevolent Society. Dave's black lab was there as well, crying and with a black bow tied to her collar.

It was a hot day, there was little shade. The service went long as people got up to speak, a girl feinted.

Finally, as it was over and the crowd was breaking up the reporters asked quiet questions.

"How the hell do you think my wife feel, you vultures? Our son was murdered by that smart ass rich kid. Get out of our way, bastards."

"Dick Grayson? I had a class with him and ,I dunno, he seemed okay. Quiet, smart, kind of kept to himself. I guess he was, I dunno, I guess there was something going on there, y'know?"

"Grayson? He'll get off; he's rich, right?"

"What about the rumor that Robin is being questioned?"

"He's a boy scout, right? He's probably innocent, I guess."

"He's too cute to kill anyone but if he did, I bet it was about a girl."

"Yeah, well, I say that if Robin did it then his ass will be grass when Batman finds out."

"Nah, nothing will happen to him; he's a cop, right?"

"Corby? Sure I knew him, he was a jerk. I know we're not supposed to speak ill of the dead but it's true, he was a real jackass."

Dick watched the TV news shaking his head. This was a major mess.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

**Conclusion**

The media fire storm was growing both to find out who killed Dave Corby and to bring the spoiled rich kid everyone assumed was the culprit to justice.

"When is this kid going to be indicted or arrested or locked up? He's just sitting in the lap of luxury, hiding behind Wayne's money."

"That what I want to know. He fought with Dave, had a reason to be seriously pissed and when Dave ends up in a damn dumpster, what? He gets questioned for like five minutes and then walks out of the police station like he was late for some club-hopping. It's not right."

Wayne Enterprises was being inundated with calls and e-mails,all of them wanting to comment on Bruce's obvious protection of his ward who was, clearly, just another spoiled rich kid unwilling and unable to face up to the consequences of his probably drunken rampage.

* * *

Dick was still trapped in the hotel so Roy and Wally, along with Donna made the trip to see what they could find about Corby. What they found didn't surprise them.

Donna started by knocking on Tri Tau's front door, located half way down Greek Row, every step she covered followed by wolf-whistles and catcalls.

Idiots.

"Hey, you can come in anytime, honey, _any_time. Could I get you something, a cup of coffee, beer, wine?"

"Answers."

"Bill, Bill Conklin, chapter president. Have a seat." He held out his hand, caressing her inner palm and smirking when she shook his hand. Moron.

"I assume you know why I'm here, right?"

The blonde jock smiled what he hoped was a killer smile, sure he was about to score. Donna thought he needed lessons from Dick to pull it off, even just the smile part; the rest was a non-starter. "You want to talk about Dave, right? What can I tell you?"

"What was he like? "

"Dave was a good guy, liked to party, fit in here _real _well." He leered and moved a few inches closer on the couch.

"Do you know why anyone would want him harmed?"

He scootched an inch closer, "Beside Grayson? No, can't say that I do. Dave was a popular guy, lot's of friends, member of the football team. He was a BMOC."

"He sounds like he was pretty athletic."

"Oh yeah, he was a real jock, always working out."

What else did he like to do?"

"Just usual stuff, party, weekend at the casinos around here, party at someone's shore house, clubbing; the usual."

"How do you think that someone like Dick Grayson could have overcome him, then? Dave was bigger, a trained athlete. Dick's smaller, just an average young man. It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, well maybe he surprised him, jumped him from behind or something. It happens." He stretched his arm across her body to reach a pen on the table next to her, brushing against her chest. Unamused, she stood up. "I'm sure that was a mistake but my friends are awfully protective and I'd hate to have them upset. Now, do you have any reason, beyond the obvious, as to why Robin would possibly do anything to Dave?"

"Hey, sorry, just an accident, I swear" Bill was clearly annoyed that his clumsy pass failed. "Besides Robin beating him up in public, busting him, getting him in trouble with the police and costing him thousands of dollars? No, can't think of a thing."

This was a dead end, at least this jerk was. "Do any of the other boys here know anything which might be able to help us catch the real killer?"

"Because otherwise your friend may have his wings clipped? No, no one here knows anything and you're wasting your time, _Wonder Girl_." He stood up beside her, angry. "Y'know, you heroes burn my ass, walking around in costumes, always getting in the papers, heaped with praise and thanks for whatever you've done this week but if anyone suggests that one of you is somehow less than perfect everyone scrambles to clear which ever fair haired member of the club screwed up. Has it occurred to you that maybe Robin _did _kill Dave?"

"I think it's pretty unlikely."

"You do? Think again, babe. I'm sure that you can let yourself out."

Dead end.

* * *

Wally checked out the rest of the town at super speed to avoid being seen, the police headquarters, the classrooms, the administration building to check Dave's grades and professor's comments through his three years at Hudson. The picture they all painted was of a barely passing jock who was in trouble for minor stuff fairly regularly. It was all small potatoes; speeding and traffic tickets, some pot, loitering, loud partying. He'd pay the fines and move on to the next infraction. His grades were C's and lower, he wasn't a scholar and needed tutors to keep his place on the football team.

Wally wasn't impressed.

He was also a fighter, according to the files. Three incidents of public brawling, one of which was bad enough that Corby was sent to the local ER for twenty-seven stitches for a slashed arm. It was a bar-fight, the injury caused by a broken bottle. No charges were filed, though God knows why. Maybe no one wanted to deal with a lawsuit.

The fact he was a member of was the jock frat, football players, soccer, baseball, basketball, a few swimmers and hockey players and not too many who weren't on some varsity team or other. The place was known for loud and out of control parties. The local cops were too familiar with the house.

It all painted a picture.

* * *

Roy spoke to people who might know stuff; the local cops (unofficially, of course), reporters (off the record), school officials (between you, me and the wall). They all agreed; both Robin and Dick Grayson hated Dave Corby or Raven and had reason to be a suspect in his death. They had both been seen fighting with Corby who had taken over for Dick in his girlfriend's affections and he'd also been a criminal who was of interest to Robin.

Which was the most likely suspect? That was the sixty-four dollar question. The general consensus was Grayson was the probable culprit. Robin was used to dealing with criminals, had a track history of never losing control, never having killed anyone and actually pulling back if he seemed to think that a fatal injury was immanent.

Grayson was an unknown quantity beside the facts of him being a street kid (well, circus kid seemed close enough, same difference) who'd lucked out and landed in a great big pool of unlimited money. Plus the too well known fact that Corby had take Dick's girlfriend and that the two young men had some serious disagreements over the last few weeks.

Roy shook his head. _He_ knew Dick hadn't done it, but it wasn't looking good.

And it didn't explain to him who had killed the sonofabitch.

* * *

Secretly meeting up with Donna and Wally in Dick's room, they compared notes.

"Anything?"

Dick looked up from his laptop, calm and composed as always. "I know who killed Corby. Well, probably."

That got Roy's attention fast. "Talk to me."

Dick looked out the window, watching a hawk for a moment before refocusing on his friends. "But I think I now know what really happened and I should have the evidence in a few hours."

"You want to share with us or are you going to leave us hanging?"

Dick looked like he was about to spill when he got that old Robin grin on his face. "Hang."

"Bastard."

Dona knew he'd tell them eventually but she hated when he teased them. "Dick, c'mon..." He caved in.

"Okay, fine. He was in debt, owed his frat brothers about eighty thousand dollars from gambling. They were getting mad, really mad. I found out that he was under some serious pressure to come up with the money fast. I suspect that it might be why he became Raven; he was being paid to keep Robin busy and out of the hair of the guys he worked for."

"...Who were the ones robbing stores in New Carthage and the surrounding area."

"Bulls-eye."

Roy sat down on the sofa, nodding. "I thought so. Okay, now we just have to get some proof."

"And we have to find the actual person or people who actually killed Dave and stuffed him in a dumpster."

"That would be helpful, yes."

"What do you want us to do now?"

"I've got it covered."

"Excuse me? I thought you were stuck and _that _was why we're here."

Dick smiled that Robin smile. "I figured it out."

"Explain to me again why we're friends?"

He laughed, they all knew he'd tell them eventually how he did it. Or not. "Your info and questions helped a lot, okay? Thanks, guys; I owe you all one."

"That's it? Grayson, I never figured you for slam-bam-hank you ma'am. We don't even get dinner?"

"And you thought you knew me, Roy. Okay, work to finish up here. And, seriously, thanks."

"Cheap bastard."

With his friends gone and the use of their added facts, he turned back to his laptop to wrap this mess up, clear his name and get on with his life.

The first thing was to verify the bank accounts he'd hacked, the dates of the deposits and withdrawals.

Next he, with the help of Batgirl, managed to hack into the Tri Tau frat accounts and business transactions. This led him to the off-shore accounts and the private jet rentals which led him to the first class hotel suites in the Cayman's. This was followed by business MasterCard and Visa cards with entire parties, dinners, scuba and ocean fishing excursions charged on them and all signed by Bill Conklin, the frat's current president.

* * *

The story broke the next morning from New Carthage Police Headquarters. Chief McDonald made an announcement at a press conference called for nine AM, three hours after the arrests of Dave Corby, aka 'Raven', murderers.

The room was packed, too small for it's current use. A battered lectern was set up in the front next to both American and state flags. There was an easel off to the side.

"Thanks you for coming. I'd like to announce that we have six suspects in custody under suspicion of the first degree murder of Dave Corby, a resident of New Carthage an a student at Hudson University."

"Who are they, chief?"

"Paul Stansfield, Mario Diaz, Steven Kowalski, Martin Goldmann, William Conklin and Alan Schaeffer. They're all students at Hudson and are all members of the Tri Tau fraternity. And yes, Dave Corby was also a member of the same frat."

"Motive, Chief McDonald? Why'd they do it?"

"At this point it's conjecture but it appears that there may have been some pretty heavy gambling debts which Mr. Corby owed. I really can't say much more about that."

"Are they suspected of killing Dave Corby or Raven?"

The chief looked confused for a moment.

"Sorry, I mean, which personality did they have a problem with?"

"This is preliminary, of course, but it appears that it was Mr. Corby who incurred the debts and may have taken on the persona of Raven in order to secure enough money to pay them off. Unfortunately, it didn't work."

"And the Grayson kid and Robin?"

"They were both just being used as a cover to pull the wool over our eyes."

"...So that's it?"

"We also have warrants out for the people Mr. Corby was working for in the attempt to raise money and expect to have arrests within twenty-four hours."

"The frat?"

"The president of the school has closed the house, all remaining members are being investigated and the national chapters has disbanded and banned Tri Tau from Hudson's campus for at least twenty years. The rest of the members, assuming that they're cleared of any possible charges, will have the option of moving into alternate housing at the school and are free to continue their educations."

"So Robin and the Grayson kid are cleared of all possible involvement?"

"Yes. My understanding is that Mr. Grayson will continue with his studies and that Robin will carry on with his life as well."

"Have either of these young men made any statements?"

"They've both been contacted about these developments and, no, not that I'm aware of."

"Life goes on."

"Except for Dave Corby, maybe."

* * *

A month later, walking to what would turn out to be his last class before informing the school that he wished to withdraw, Dick Grayson stopped to watch some autumn leaves fall. The campus really was very pretty this time of year.

"Dick?" He saw Lori standing next to him. "I was hoping, I mean, I know I have a lot to apologize for but I was hoping that maybe we could..."

He smiled at her, a small smile like he would give to anyone he was speaking with, a polite smile. "...I don't think so." He shifted his backpack full of books onto his shoulder as he walked away.

7/12/10


End file.
